


Forebears Bearoness

by TwinVax



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Honey Heist, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Canon, Title Subject to Change, Vex adopts some bears, eventual bears meeting the mighty nein
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-03 23:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15829533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinVax/pseuds/TwinVax
Summary: Vex returns home from Dallen’s closet, greeted by a ruined kitchen, with four bears and a honey badger waiting in the gardens.





	1. Prologue

When Vex returns home from Dallen’s closet, she is greeted to a ruined castle kitchen, with four bears and a honey badger waiting in the gardens. All of them, including Trinket, had hats on their heads for no reason she could see.

She casts Speak With Animals immediately, “Trinket! What did you do while mommy was away? Where did these bears come from?”

“I’m a honey badger!” the small creature complained, sounding like he’d had to say that multiple times already.

Trinket nuzzled against her, growling softly his apology, “I made some friends momma. Sorry for the kitchen.” 

One of the sun bears grunted, “I got carried away.”

The panda - Vex wasn’t sure how a panda had gotten to Whitestone, they were going to have to start planting bamboo for him - looked confused, a bit jittery from where he stood beside the two sun bears, “How can you understand us? That doesn’t make sense, aren’t you like, human or something?” 

“Half elf, darling. I can talk to animals, it’s no big deal, I’m cool like that.” 

The other sun bear that hadn’t talked yet huffed, standing up from where he’d sat down, “Not that this isn’t real interesting, but I think it’s time we made our exit. Nice meeting you, you seem like a real nice lady, but we were really only here to keep our bear Trinket company till ya returned. No disrespect, but we bears gotta get back to our ah, business. In the woods.” 

Vex smirked, looking over all of them before Trinkets baleful eyes caught her gaze. She looked back at the bear, contemplating before she finally spoke, “You are more then welcome to live here with me and Trinket. I wouldn’t want anyone to hurt you and cause Trinket to lose a friend. I have plenty of treats and honey for all of you. Percy won’t mind at all.” 

She doesn’t get to hear the debate they have after that declaration, as the spell runs out after she finished talking, but she quickly recasts it after it looked like they came to a conclusion. 

The bear in the fez stepped over to her, “You got a deal. Livin’ in a castle, probably beats the woods, even if we do get some…perks now. I’m Cookie, my brother over there is Waffle, that one is Peddy and it would be great if he was kept away from meat, the badger is Liam Las Vegas.”

Liam waved from where he’d climbed onto Trinket’s back, “Nice to meet’cha.” 

Vex nodded, “I’m Vex’ahlia. Trinket?”

“Yes?”

“Stay outside with them for awhile. I need to get the kitchen cleaned, then have a little talk with Percy. I’ll be back soon once everything is set up.” 

Trinket nodded, “Okay.”

She smiled, ruffling the fur on his head as she turned and went back towards the castle entrance, “Good boy, I love you!” 


	2. Chapter 2

Trinket looked back at his friends as soon as Vex’ahlia disappeared into the castle, “Don’t mention any of our illegal activities to her. She’ll be very unhappy with all of us, but  _especially me_.” he said gravely. 

Cookie glanced at Waffle, the brothers sharing a silent conversation for a moment before they looked back at him, “Trust us, Trinks, we don’t make it a habit of telling people who aren’t in the business, of our business. She don’t need to know nothing, unless she specifically asks, then I fucking guess she’ll need to know. Probably. That’s definitely how that works.” 

Liam laughed, “Just as long as she doesn’t interrupt my  _routine_ , and I’m able to  _maintain_  that, I’m all good. This is a nice place, she seems like a nice mother, it’s going to be great sleeping in a bed or something instead of the woods. Any place is good for me though, I’m not picky.” he shrugged, scuttling over to where Peddy had laid down in the grass on his side, already returned to his nap.

“He’ll probably need food when he wakes up though.” Las Vegas muttered, sitting up on the panda’s shoulder.

Peddy huffed, eyes still shut as he muttered, “Some quiet would be nice too.” before he fell back to sleep. 

Liam shrugged, “He sleeps. Not the muscle anymore but still! Sleeps a lot! I’m probably going to join him in a minute!”

Trinket sighed, “Okay.” he said, resigned to what he figured would be a shit show. 

The door to the castle opened, and Vex emerged from inside, “Percy has been made aware of my decision, and knows not to worry about a few more bears in the castle. All of you are welcome to it, and if you wish, you can share a room with Trinket or live out here somewhere on the grounds. Arrangements will be made regardless of your choice for you all to become comfortable.” 

“Thanks, pretty lady.” Cookie said, in lieu of the look from his brother and the other two’s snoring. 

“I’ll help get them comfortable, mama.” Trinket promised, when she turned to him. 

Vex nodded, “I know you will darling, thank you so much. Now I need to warn some of the castle staff, so they won’t worry themselves when it’s time to tend the gardens. We’ll need to plant some bamboo as well.” she said, turning back into the building.

“This is gunna go real well, I can just tell.” Waffle said, nodding slightly as he ambled over and lied under a tree near the castle’s walls. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this, I'll probably get into some actual story stuff. If you have any suggestions feel free still to tell me them!

**Author's Note:**

> I have no clue what the next chapter will be like, but I am totally open to ideas if anyone is interested in this!


End file.
